I will sacrifice my life for you
by Tragedy lover XD
Summary: Mikan's childhood friend, Ruka and Natsume. She chose Natsume, with all her heart. But one day, Natsume went to a war, adding up with Ruka's hatred, he died. What will happen to Mikan? Please review... *sniff* One shot


**Hi, it's my first one shot fanfic. I like to write this story, it's a little sad. I was feeling sad in heart too, when writing this story. I hope you'll like it and please review! (Take note: reference from DN Angel's 'Ice and Snow', Yugisaki Yugiru, please forgive me for copying almost ALL of your idea...)**

**

* * *

**

Sacrificing my life for you

Mikan passed through the field of flowers; _this was the meeting of us, right? Natsume, Ruka…_ "Mikan-chan, it's time for dinner!" cried her mother, Mikan replied with a smile and headed into the house.

"Did you meet Natsume today?" asked her mother as Mikan helped her to prepare dinner. Mikan blushed slightly, "N-No, he have to help his father today," she answered. "Oh, what about tomorrow?" asked her mother.

"Perhaps I'll meet him…" Mikan wished, truly from her bottom of her heart. "What about Ruka, did you meet him?" asked her mom as she started to taste the flavor of the soup, "No, I don't know where he went, into the barn, perhaps…" muttered Mikan, setting out the plates.

Her mother looked at her daughter, this is so obvious, Mikan likes Natsume… She only has this 'friendship' with Ruka ever since they were 3 years old. Children changes so much in a short time… "Mikan-chan, please call your father to have dinner!"

"Yes, mom!" she replied as she dashed upstairs. _But still… she really need to learn how to be well mannered… _thought her mother. "I'm coming… I'm coming…" muttered the tall boy. "So what's for dinner?" he asked, pulling his face close to his wife's face.

"Yukihara, stop coming near me every second you want to eat!" cried her mother as the soup from the mother's hands dropped. Mikan stood there, shocked. "Now you've ruined our dinner!" cried her angry mother. "You are going to clean this kitchen, while Mikan go to the stores and buy our dinner!" demanded the women.

"Y-Yes!" cried both of the family members. "Then what are you going to do?" asked the father. "Thanks for asking, I'm going to demand you to clean this kitchen up, so that I won't see a single speck of dust in this kitchen!" cried the women.

Mikan went out of the house; her mother is sure scary for just a pot of soup! Mikan checked her purse and went off to the stores. "Hmm… let's see… some thing we all can eat… instant ramen?" she muttered. "You're eating instant ramen for dinner?" asked a familiar voice.

"Natsume!" cried Mikan, standing up. "Polka, do you have to shout every time you see me?" he asked, picking his ears. "Why am I buying instant ramen is none of your business!" she cried. "They're 3 of them? Did your father scare your mother and she dropped the food that you're going to eat?" he asked.

_H-He know me too well… _thought Mikan; she hurried and paid the bill and went off. "What's the rush? My mother has cooked your favorite dessert, Halowans," he said as he went off. Mikan stunned, Halowans… Halowans are made by his mother?

"HALOWANS!" she cried, embracing the boy that offered her a good meal. "Don't hug me whenever you like it, idiot…" he said, avoiding her hug. "Mou… just take me back to your home and let me taste one of your mother's infamous Halowans!" pouted Mikan.

"Mikan…you… haven't notice me at all…" a boy from the shadows muttered sadly.

"Oh, Natsume, you're home!" cried Natsume's mother, "Hurry up and eat and I can't believe that she's here for dinner!" cried his mother, noticing the bubbly girl. "Aunty, I want some Halowans!" cried Mikan, putting out her puppy eyes.

"But before that, you must eat here together with us! Since the Halowans are not ready yet," said her mother, peeking into the fridge. "Oh, then the Halowans will be cool, right?" Mikan said. "And where did you meet her?" whispered her mother cheekily to the son.

"She keeps bugging me about the Halowans so I have to bring her here…" said Natsume as he saw Mikan prancing around.

"Halowans, Halowans!" she sang. "Mikan, don't you have to tell your parents about this?" asked Natsume's father, looking up from the news paper. "Oh, I forgot about that!" cried Mikan, shocked. _You're so childish, Mikan… _snickered Natsume, as he walked to the doors.

"Then I'll go home now," said Mikan as she went out of the house, "But I'll be back for the Halowans!" she said. "Bye, idiot…" said Natsume as he closed the door with a bang.

A few seconds later, "KYAA!" cried a girl's voice. "Mikan-chan is in trouble!" cried her mother, Natsume dashed out of the cottage and went to rescue the girl that seemed in trouble. "Mikan!" he cried.

"Natsume, there's a dog chasing after me!" cried Mikan, running away from the cute puppy, that wanted to jump on her. "Light, sit," said Natsume as the dog obediently followed his orders. "It's your dog?" asked Mikan, behind Natsume.

"No, it's my neighbor's puppy, he's harmless," he said as he reached out to the puppy. The puppy did not growl but it bit him. "N-Natsume, that puppy is biting you!" exclaimed the girl. "Now, now, that puppy has just moved into the neighbor's house, since the owner is not here, Natsume took care of it, now he is very found of him," explained him mother.

"B-But he bit him!" cried Mikan. "That's his habit," said Natsume as the puppy let go of him. "You're not bleeding!" she cried. _Can't she stop talking? Well, I guess that's the cute side of her… _thought Natsume as he explained.

"Well, Natsume, since Mikan is a girl, would you mind walking with her back home? Or else she'll be kidnapped or she sprained her ankle so that she can't walk anymore or maybe she will be…" blabbed her mother until Natsume said, "Fine…"

Mikan giggled, this wasn't her first time that she saw Natsume being lectured from his mother. "Have a safe trip!" cried his mother. "You found out too?" said his father as they watched both of the couple went off.

"They won't admit it; they haven't found out about it yet…" said his mother as she went in the cottage. "I wonder…" said his father as he went back into the cottage with his wife.

Walking under the stars, both of the children are really quiet, but Mikan intend to break the silence. "Ne, Natsume, how did your mother make the Halowans?" she asked. Natsume didn't answer. Mikan blushed when she saw Natsume's face a little from the moonlight.

"Natsume, can I hold… your hand?" Mikan asked shyly. "…" Natsume was speechless, but he let his hand touch her gentle hands. "It's a long time since we walked in the moon lights, huh?" said Mikan, looking in the skies.

"Yeah…" he replied. "Mikan, who do you…" started Natsume, but he cut off the last sentence, "Nothing…" he finished embarrassingly. "Thank you for walking out here with me," she said gratefully.

"Mikan, I'm sorry," he said as he placed his lips on her shiny forehead. There was a dead silence, Mikan blushed, with her bangs over her face, she had nothing to say. "Natsume, um…" she started, _what am I going to do? What am I going to do? H-He kissed my forehead! Ooh… What should I do? _Mikan thought with panic.

"I-If you don't like it, then its fine…" said Natsume with a tint of blush at his face, _is she angry?_ "Natsume, I…I…" she said as she tiptoed and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Natsume," she said looking away.

Well, if you shine, you will see shadow, tagging with you every time you move a single step. "Those bastards… Why, why won't she choose me? Why?" a boy said with an angry and hatred emotion, called jealousy.

"She should choose me, I helped her so much!" he cried as he felt bitter inside, so bitter. "That… That Hyuuga only made her cry, why she fell for him?" he muttered. A single drop of tear fell down from his eye.

_No, I mustn't let this continue! _He cried furiously. "In these 10 years, I loved you so much, yet you still choose him more than me," he said bitterly. "There's only one way to split them apart," he said, eyeing for the shadow of both of the couple.

"Just this one way," he said angrily. "I will lose everything, but at least you're with me," he said as he walked off, with angriness and hatred, leaving those hurt grasses that grew nicely on the plain forest dead.

"Mikan, thanks for the ramen, sure, you can go to Natsume's house for the Halowans, but Natsume please accompany her on the way back," said her mother, boiling the water. "Thank you, Mom!" she cried as she went out.

"Natsume, let's run faster!" she said, dragging the cool boy along with her. "H-Hey, wait!" he muttered, "You can't be a 'cool boy' forever, right?" she cried. "She found it, hasn't she?" said Mikan's mother.

"Yep, her love story," her father ended the sentence. "As been foretold, today's the day that the day of 'romance', tomorrow is the day of 'mature', and next week is…" said her mother, looking away.

"…revenge, isn't it?" her father replied. "Yes, the day of revenge," her mother confirmed as she wiped away small tears from her eyes. "This city is going to die soon…" she said, cleaning up the dishes. "As long as they have no regrets, right?" her father replied as he kissed his wife's cheeks.

"Mou, Yukihara…" she said cheekily. "They can kiss on their cheek, why can't I?" he said. "You're jealous…" his wife replied.

"Thanks for the Halowans, Aunty!" cried Mikan as she skipped back home. "Oh, goodness Natsume you're red, do you have a fever?" asked Natsume's mother. "Just let me go back to sleep," he said as he went to his room.

"Oh, Natsume's blushing face is so cute!" cried his mother as she went in the cottage. "A few more days to live, huh?" said his father as he looked up from his newspaper. "Don't say things so negatively!" cried his mother as she slapped his back.

"Things will change, and this village will revive again," said his mother, looking at the moonlight. "His hatred will start from now on…" said Natsume's mother. "I'm going to sleep now," said his mother as she off the lights.

"Hey, don't off the lights when I'm reading!" cried the man, grumbling. "I'm going to sleep…" said the women, walking upstairs.

"Ah, they're coming!" cried someone. "What, whose coming?" asked the village chief, looking at the panicked villager. "Moreover, what happened to you?" asked the chief. "They're…" "You need to tend your wounds first, I'll ask my-" said the chief as the man responded. "NO! There's no more time to fool around!"

"Nonsense, if you keep talking with a wound like that-" cried the chief. "The villages from the west declared a war!" cried the man. "What, why?" cried the chief, shocked. "They wanted our village," he huffed, just by breathing had took most of his strength, don't even mention about talking. "Wait, and I'll ask my wife to treat you, don't move!" he said.

"Bye…" that's his last word before he closed his eyes, lifeless. "Gr…" growled the chief, he lowered his head down to the loyal friend that's with him since childhood. "Gather people to fight back, gather them up, strong ones so that we can fight back, now!" he shouted to his wife. "Old pal, thanks for your information…" he whispered as he left the body there, being blew by the strong wind.

"I'll dig your grave later…"

"Natsume, trouble!" cried his mother as she rushed into the room. "What, not about asking me to eat pancakes or bacons today, right?"

"Why would I ask about breakfast in this critical time?"

"Which clothes I would wear today?"

"No!"

"Asking me to run an errand?"

"No!"

"That's new…"

"There's going to be a war!"

That made Natsume perked up his ears. What, a war? "Yes, there's going to be a war, from the village's old enemy," explained his mother. "Isn't it a little bit too modern to have a war?" Natsume asked.

"There's nothing old nor new in here, but because of the wealth we had here, they're planning to fight us," his father explained, "That sword, passed down from the Hyuuga family for many years, it's yours," said his father as he walked out.

"Darling, are you really planning to let him go out there?" cried his mother. "That's his choice…" he heard his father whispered. "When's the gathering?" asked Natsume determinedly. "That's…" said his mother, looking at him with sad eyes, she hold her tears so that it wouldn't fall in front of her son's face.

"At 10.00am, at the chief's house, the sword is at the basement," finished his dad. "Thank you, father," he answered as he went down to the basement. Before going out there, he whispered, "Bye, mom, dad…"

He rode on his horse, before leaving; he can hear his mother's cries from his bed room. His silent father supporting the mother; is he really going to abandon everything? The cheerful smile from his mother everyday; the lectures from his father everyday; he left with a sad and mournful heart.

"Before I go, there's someone I must see…" said Natsume, his hand stole a flower into his hands. "A 'Caninae' a type of rose species that can be found in Asia, China and Northern Europe. "It sure suits her, this color…" muttered Natsume.

"Go!" cried Natsume as he rode on his horse with top speed. "Natsume," Mikan said with a happy tone. "NATSUME!" she cried happily. "Mikan…" he said, receiving her hug. "Natsume, please… please don't go… don't go to the battle… please…"

She tightened the hug, Natsume responded to the hug. "I must go, let me go, Mikan," he said, looking at his lover. "Please… I beg of you, don't go… I don't know what to do if I lose you…" she cried. "You won't lose me," said Natsume tenderly.

"Natsume, you… smiled…" Mikan said with awe. "Here's a rose, this rose will be the only connection when I'm at a war, take care of it, Mikan," said Natsume kindly. "Then, after the war… after the war… will be always be together?" she asked innocently.

"After the war, we'll always be together," said Natsume, hugging the girl. "It's a promise…" she said. "Yes, a promise…" he replied. Their lips met each others, too awed to move a single inch. "I'll come back soon…as a man… Remember, Mikan," he said slowly as he went off in his horse.

"Bye, Natsume…" said Mikan in daze.

"Natsume… I hate you… I'm jealous of you… so much that I… that I… want to kill you…" said Ruka as he saw the entire scene. "I'm going to kill you with fate's power…yes… I'm going to kill you…" he said as he dashed off.

He walked until he saw the shrine, the shrine that will grant wishes if you wish hard enough… "God, please, I hate Natsume, take him away from her, kill him! Kill him! All I want is for Mikan to love me! I don't care what happens! As longs as Natsume is killed, I'll be with her! All I want to is to be with her forever!" he wished, with angriness and happiness at the same time.

God saw that his hatred towards Natsume is so deep that anyone could jump inside and never come out. His hatred that cannot be healed unless he experience regret; true love cannot be broken easily, unless that's not true love…

"Mikan, what are you thinking about?" asked her mother cheekily to her. "Because of the kiss from Natsume?" she asked. "How did you know?" she gasped, her mother is a stalker! "It's just a hunch, I was like that when I was young too, right honey?" she asked her husband. "Yea, you were like an old woman staring at the sky for food," replied her father.

"It's a day after Natsume left, I wonder how the war went…" she muttered. The mother and father exchanged glances.

Each day, Mikan took care of the flower, until exactly 6 days after Natsume went out of the war. "We won the war!" cried some of the villagers. Mikan was overjoyed to hear that. "Really, where they are?" she cried.

"They're in the tent there," pointed out the one of the villagers. "Thank you, Uncle!" _Natsume… Natsume! _Mikan thought overjoyed. "NATSUME!" she cried as she reached the tent. "Natsume, where are you?" she asked herself as she went through the tent.

No sign of Natsume.

"Did you see a raven haired boy around?" she asked a man.

"Hmm… I'm not sure that if he's here," he whispered. "Uncle, can I lend your horse?" asked Mikan as she jumped on the horse. "Sure, has a nice trip!" he cried. "Thanks, Uncle!" she replied bitterly.

_Natsume… Natsume… NATSUME! _"Natsume!" she cried as she arrived at the battle field. "Natsume, are you here?" she asked. "Natsume, I missed you, please be alive…" she wished. "Natsume…" she muttered, she's tired, but not now! _I can't be tired now!_

Her eyes caught sign of the raven headed boy's corpse. "NATSUME!" she cried, running over to the boy's corpse. "Why? You promised… promised… you…" she muttered, looking at the corpse.

"Natsume… how can I live without you?" Mikan whispered. Mikan walked away, after touching her lover's cold lips the last time, in her mind, there's only one thing that she wants to do now…

"God… please… help Natsume, make Natsume alive again, please… Take away my life… and make it his… My life will be his… Just make him be alive!" cried Mikan, pleading with all her life. God took pity on her and struck a special lightning, and took her life away.

"No… Mikan… this isn't possible that you like him so much that you'd sacrifice your own life?" Ruka said in despair as he saw the girl laying there. "Natsume…I'm sorry…" he said. "Mikan…I'm sorry…" "I'm not like Mikan; I still won't sacrifice my life to anyone… I don't protect her from harm… I… don't give her happiness… I don't deserve to be her lover…" he said slowly.

"This is the best and one and only way…" he whispered. "A bird..." he said, looking at the sky. "A note…" he whispered.

"You cannot die even if you try to commit suicide… Half of Hyuuga Natsume's life has been given to you; you'll live a long life, roaming at the street, that's the price for killing Hyuuga Natsume."

"Argh…" muttered Natsume, he woke up from his death… "What's this? Isn't this… Caninae roses?" he asked himself, he was surrounded by Caninae roses. "What's happening?" he said, rubbing his forehead.

"A Caninae rose… isn't it…" he whispered, the first thought that came into his mind. "MIKAN!" he cried, "Oh, Natsume you're here," her mother said softly. "You're alive? Mikan just went out a few hours ago…" said her father, putting on a smile.

"I've got to go first!" he cried, as soon as Natsume ran out of the house, the old couple began to worry. "Mikan died…" her mother cried, "It's her choice for making him alive… She's not our favorite cute little girl we know now," said her father, hugging the mother at the couch.

"In one week, she began to become a mature woman," her mother said softly. "My Mikan… Poor little Mikan…" her mother whispered. "Don't worry, at least she'll be fine…" her father said. "…in the other world…" her mother ended.

"Mikan… Mikan!" the raven headed boy cried. "She must be at the… wishing temple!" he cried as he raced to the temple. "MIKAN!" cried Natsume as he slammed the door open. Inside the temple, lay a small girl, name Mikan.

"MIKAN, MIKAN, MIKAN!" cried Natsume, hugging her corpse. "MIKAN!" shouted Natsume with pain. "Please… god… I'll offer my life for Mikan, please… please let her be alive… please…" said Natsume, a single tear trickled down from his eyes. God's last promise for both of them.

A sword flew from the sky and stabbed both man and women's life.

"In return, your village will be finished, everything that was left of the village, is the memory of the blond boy's, he will roam and write about this history, and make sure that it won't ever happen again."

"You kept your promise and you're with me… forever…"

"Yes, Mikan… I will always be with you…"

The next day, Ruka left the village. The village was burned down by lightning, flooded by the sea, messed up by the tornado. All the villagers died inside it, except Nogi Ruka, the last survivor of the village, spreading about his experience and wisdom to others.

"That's the end of the story, kids, now go back to sleep," said a man, "That Ruka Nogi is a bad man!" cried the boy. "But he regretted and turned over to a new leaf at the end, right? He's not that bad…" whispered the girl.

"I still can't believe that the girl would sacrifice her life for the boy," said the boy. "That's true love…" said the girl. "Now kids, you can go to sleep now," said the father as he covered he's children with a soft cozy blanket.

After he left the room, "How did the story go, did the kids like it?" asked a blond old man. "They liked it, father," the son replied. "Thank goodness…" he said as both father and son went to bed.

The end

* * *

**I... guess that it's the end of this story... *sniff* *sniff* I hate it when both of the lovers dies! It's so tragedy! Well, at least they're together, and they're happy... *sigh* Innocent love... Please review!**


End file.
